The components of computing devices, including housings for computing devices, can be designed or formed for specific purposes. Large or bulky components have traditionally been needed to achieve a desired level of performance in a computing device, such as a desired amount of memory or a desired level of computing power. Housings for such computing devices were thus constrained to designs including relatively large or uninterrupted internal volumes. Other performance requirements for the computing devices may also limit the housings to certain form factors. Further, for a computing device including a display, the configuration or orientation of the display with respect to the housing may have been constrained by these and other needs.
Recent advances in computing devices have provided for the miniaturization or reduction in size of the components, such as computer components, used to power and drive the devices, such as processors, batteries, memory, integrated circuits, and the like. Consequently, further tailoring of housing designs, shapes, and configurations to provide additional or enhanced device functionality may therefore be desirable. Similarly, the configuration of a display of a computing device with respect to a housing can be tailored to provide additional or enhanced device functionality.